


Gone Without a Trace.

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, F/F, F/M, Horror, M/M, Mild Gore, Multi, Mystery, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Original Character Death(s), Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica Lynn is known to her friends as Jess or Jessi. But online, she is known as J. Lynn. She uses her alias to write horror and mystery stories. No one online knows who she is but when a young man uncovers J. Lynn's identity, he soon becomes obbsessed. What happens when Jess' stories go from works of fiction, to her own real life nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone Without a Trace.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii! This is my first story ever and I really hope you like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo. Here's the first chapter! I hope you like it!

I guess it all started when I was younger. It was a hot day in July when he came. He was in an ice cream truck and said I could have free ice cream if I got in the truck and helped him. I started to climb in the truck when- "Jess, what are you doing?" Gabriella said as she burst through the door of her younger sister, Jessica Lynn's, room. 

"Oh nothing, just writing in my Dream Journal!" Jessica Lynn said, plastering a fake smile on her face. She looked out her window to see the rain was falling more heavily now. She sighed and closed her laptop. 

"Dinner is almost ready and mom wants you to set the table." 

"Okay." 

Jessica Lynn was the 2nd daughter in the Handover family. The family consists of the oldest daughter Gabriella Handover, Jessica Lynn and Micheal Handover, and the youngest Jakob Handover. Along with them, their parents Alexandra and Daniel Handover.

Jessica Lynn pulled her curly blonde hair into a tight pony and shoved her laptop under her pillow and exited her room. She walked down the stairs and turned the corner into the kitchen. She watched as her mom slaved over the stove trying to make dinner for her 3 children. It was always hard to see her mom like this. Ever since her father passed away, her mother had taken 2 jobs just to try to stay afloat. Her thoughts were cut short when Micheal, her twin brother, smacked her on the back. 

"Jess, why are you just standing there daudling. Set the table already I'm starving!" He said with a chuckle. 

Jessica Lynn turned to the wooden cabinets and grabbed four plates and set the table. She sighed as she set the final plate on the table. They all sat at the table and ate their dinner. After they finished and put their dishes away, everyone retired to their respective rooms. 

Jessica Lynn pulled out her laptop and opened up her story and continued- "I started to climb in the truck when he turned around and shoved a cloth in my mouth. It smelt sickley sweet and soon everything went dark." She closed her laptop and got ready for bed. Tomorrow would not be a fun day. 

Jessica Lynn woke up at 7 AM and got into the shower. She did her normal routine and got ready for school. She grabbed an orange and went outside to meet her best friend Arielle. But only after she had been honking for like 5 minutes. She got into the car and the two went to school. When they arrived they were greeted by their other friends Sakura and Skyler. She pulled open her umbrella and head into the school. Of course Jessica Lynn loved where she lived, she just didn't like that it rained all the time. She, unlike her sister, hated the rain. But somehow also found a strange beauty to it as well. Maybe its just because it was raining on the night her family got into a car accident, and she lost her father and youngest brother.

"Hows your story comin' along, Jessi?" Skyler asked, a playful smirk on her face. 

"Shhhh Gabi might hear you." She replied pointing over at her older sister. "My family doesn't know about my stories yet, they might freak out." She finished, hastely. 

"You should tell them soon. Before you get famous." Sakura told the young blonde.

Nobody besides her closest friends new this, but Jessica Lynn was quite popular online. She often used different websites to post her horror/mystery stories under the alias J. Lynn. She had started writing these stories shortly after the accident, when she was going through a very deep depression. It seemed that this was the only way to keep her mind off of the terrible events that had taken place just a few months ago. When she started, her stories were very dark; mainly consisting of death and suicides. Now, her stories are a little better. Still dark, but better. She was known online as a very popular mystery writer.

"Oh please, like that'll ever happen guys. My stories aren't that good." She said, blushing slightly.

"Okay Ms. 'Number One Online Mystery Writer'" Arielle stated to her best friend.

I pulled at my sleeves as wrists began itch. My fingers traced the thin lines the razor left just days before. I had started cutting again, but I couldn't tell them. At least not now. Not yet. She had been dealing with depression for a while now, but nobody knew about it. It's not like shes hiding it, which she isn't. It's just hard. Shes struggling so much and nobody seems to really notice.

The bell rang and the friends all packed their stuff and started to head to class. Unbeknownst to Jessica Lynn, today was not going to be like any other day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my first chapter I really hope you like it :)


End file.
